


Far From Home: Rewrite

by zomb_ie



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: A rewrite of my first fic.Jesse can't go home, and it's all Aiden's fault.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Far From Home: Rewrite

"Don't."

Aiden laughed bitterly, tears tumbling down his cheeks. 

It was hilarious that Jesse thought that one word was enough to stop him. He held the flint and steel loosely in his hand, just above the small pit of lava in the cobblestone generator.   
  
Jesse stood at the beginning of the ledge a few feet from him, her sword placed on the ground, her gloved hands empty as her pleading, wide eyes flitted between Aiden's face and the flint and steel.  
  
Small drops of rain managed to reach the lava, cold meeting hot with a hiss that was drowned out by the loud patter of the rain and the screams of falling people in the distance.  
  
"Sorry," Aiden said. He didn't mean it at all.  
  
The flint and steel fell out of his shaking hands and into the lava.  
  
A few seconds of burning, and it was gone.  
  
Aiden seemed to malfunction at that point. His mind broke, and his body turned to jelly. He laughed and sobbed at the same time, dropping the weapon in his other hand with a clatter, falling to his knees as he quaked with an overwhelming amount of both laughter and sorrow.  
  
He could feel how hot the air around the lava was.  
  
He heard Jesse make a short noise. She stifled it. He could hear her metal knee-protectors clink against the surface of the ledge as she knelt to pick up her sword, her broken armor rattling a little as she moved.  
  
She got up slowly, dragging her legs over to Aiden, who was still laughing bitterly as he cried, looking at her as she pointed the tip of her sword to his chest.  
  
Aiden wanted to move away. He didn't.  
  
"I-" she began, her voice low, only to be cut off by a short gasp of air, a sob she was trying to keep in. "I told you not to,"  
  
Her voice quivered. Aiden sensed she wasn't only talking about the flint and steel. His sobs weakened.  
  
She chuckled sourly. "But you never listen,"  
  
Aiden spoke slowly, his trembling voice betraying his fear against his will. "You're not gonna do shit. You never did."  
  
Jesse's grave expression morphed into a smile. Not the kind of smile she'd give Aiden when he made fun of her, the one where she'd try her best to be nice despite how rude Aiden was.  
  
He never understood why she tried. Maybe to make him angry? To try and be friends with him? Fill him with guilt?  
  
Her smiles had failed to do all three.

Except for this time, where it succeeded at the last one.

The guilt bloomed like a black wither rose inside his stomach, its roots digging into his tissues and quickly poisoning his body, his emotions, his entire being.  
  
It was too strong for him to uproot.

Jesse withdrew her sword, slipping it into its broken sheath. She grabbed the straps that were tied to his chest, pulling him closer with a jerk that Aiden was too tired to resist.

"Fuck you, Aiden," she spat, and dragged him slowly across the ledge, taking no care to make sure Aiden didn't get injured. Her boots clattered against the wet stone as she headed to the very end.   
  
She wasted no time in throwing him off.

* * *

The fall was longer than Aiden thought it would be.  
  
How long? Aiden couldn't tell.  
  
It felt like decades before he fell into the water, plunging in deep before he floated back up to the surface, staying there for a few hazy seconds before he moved his aching muscles, swimming over to the bank of what was apparently a lake.  
  
It took Aiden a long moment to realize everyone was looking at him as he climbed onto the land.  
  
More people fell in with splashes and screams behind him.  
  
Aiden rubbed his eyes, climbing to his feet as a pair of guards approached him. He didn't resist as they pinned his arms behind his back.  
  
Isa walked towards them, purpose in her strides somehow still visible despite her real purpose being destroyed to bits in the sky.  
  
Her clothes were worn and dirty, but she still looked as sophisticated as she did earlier, her personality outshining her tired appearance. She didn't even spare Aiden a glance as she moved to speak with the guards behind him.  
  
She didn't say a single thing to him. And yet, Aiden felt the rose's thorns dig deeper into his body, the poison tainting his conscience even faster.  
  
Isa spoke, the guards spoke, the people around him spoke, but Aiden couldn't understand a _single thing._  
  
His legs could barely hold up his weight, and Aiden wished he could just collapse and fade into the ground, his body sinking into the dirt and disintegrating into nothing, as if Aiden never existed at all.  
  
Isa's voice was distorted as she spoke to the guards. The noises left her mouth, but they didn't mean anything. They were clear, but incoherent. It felt like Aiden forgot his own language, the words going into his ears, but his brain throwing them back out.  
  
It was funny. He didn't know why.  
  
He laughed.  
  
The noises stopped, and Jesse looked at him with a glare that watered the rose.  
  
"Hey, Jesse," Aiden said. At least he thought that was what he said. His words broke apart into unintelligible noises again. He felt like a four-year-old trying to read his own handwriting. The words he wrote were all on the page, but all he could see were random lines and squiggles.  
  
Aiden broke into a laugh again.  
  
Jesse's glare intensified, the pain that the thorns caused him grew worse, the poison in his body spread quicker.  
  
He was still looking at Jesse.  
  
Wait. No. Isa. Not Jesse.  
  
_Isa_ glared harder at him, and she opened her mouth. And there the noises were again. They were like a lullaby, this time, slow and lilting, which was strange considering it looked like Isa was shouting at him.

Aiden couldn't help but fall asleep to the noises. Maybe he really was going to disappear into blissful nonexistence, the wither rose inside him growing out of the dirt he would disintegrate into, the guilt he would leave behind feeding off of his remains till he was gone entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> okok hi im back with some bad writing
> 
> i hope you like this! ffh was kinda,,,eh and i wanted to make it not eh so here this is.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
